The Interview
by The Dutchman
Summary: What if Harry had given a second interview after talking to Rita Skeeter?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Umbridge Defied

_****_

Hogwarts, Great Hall

"_When did you do this?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly._

"_Last Hogsmeade weekend," said Harry. She looked up at him, incandescent with rage, the magazine shaking in her stubby fingers._

"_There will be no more Hogsmeade trips for you, Mr. Potter," she_

_whispered. "How you dare . . . how you could . . ." She took a deep_

_breath. "I have tried again and again to teach you not to tell lies. The_

_message, apparently, has still not sunk in. Fifty points from Gryffindor_

_and another week's worth of detentions."_

_She stalked away, clutching __The Quibbler __to her chest, the eyes of_

_many students following her.*_

"Guess I should have expected that" Harry said in a resigned voice. "What do you wanna bet that in a few days the toad will push through _another _decree, this time saying students can't talk to anyone outside school?" he added.

Hermione looked over at Harry and said, "I'm just glad you were able to do the two interviews in the same day Harry" Harry nodded and said with a smile, "Yeah, If she's mad about this one, she's gonna have a stroke when she see's the one I did with Luna's father.

"Daddy was really honored that you let him do the question and answer interview himself Harry." Luna said, "He's even moving story about how to protect yourself from Minister Fudge's army of Heliopaths so that he can devote the first three page to you."

Hermione gave Luna a dirty look and said "Luna there are no such things as Heliopaths. They're just a myth. There's never been any proof that they've ever existed."

"As I told you in the Hog's Head, just because you have to have everything shoved under your nose before you'll believe in them doesn't mean-"

"Luna, why don't you and Hermione agree to disagree about Heliopaths? Harry cut in, "You're both my friends and I don't like to see my friends fight."

Luna looked over at Hermione and almost in unison, the two girls nodded and muttered "Okay, sorry."

"Good. Now that that's settled, Luna, when does the second interview come out?"

"Daddy told me he's printing a special edition that will be out next Saturday, and that the interview will take up all of the first three pages." Luna

answered, "He's calling it "20 QUESTIONS WITH HARRY POTTER"

"Harry," Hermione began, "you never mentioned this second interview to us. What was it all about? What did you say?"

Harry smirked slightly, "Well, you know the first with Skeeter was all about what happed to me at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. Cedrics death, and Voldemort's return, as well as Fudge not believing me, and the incident with the dementors in Little Whinging, right?" They all nodded.

"Well this one, as Luna mentioned, was a question and answer type interview where Luna's dad, Xeno Lovegood asked me 20 very specific questions about my life growing up with the Durleys, about Sirius, my opinions about Hogwarts and the staff, my friends, how I survived Voldemort's curse, as well as my opinions about political matters including what I think about Fudge and the job he's doing."

"Harry you didn't…." began Hermione

"You're bloody right I did Hermione!" Harry said forcefully, he eyes blazing. "First he said I was crazy, and when that didn't seem to be working he said I was an attention seeking prat who couldn't get enough of seeing his name in the paper. THEN he sticks all of us with that miserable bi…..person up there so that we can't learn defense. Well I'm fed up! So when Mr. Lovegood asked me about doing the second interview with him, I jumped at the chance to send a second salvo of dungbombs at the Ministry and at Fudge."

"What did you say?" she asked. Almost like she was afraid to hear the answer.

Harry smirked and said "I'm not telling you. You'll just have to wait till next week and read the Quibbler like everyone else. Even Lund doesn't know."

"And what are you going to do when Fudge calls you an attention seeking liar again? And you know he will."

"He won't be able to." Harry grinned, "Before the interview, I made a wizards oath on my magic to Mr. Lovegood in front of witnesses, where I swore to answer his questions honestly and without any attempt to deceive him."

"But Harry, what about if he had asked you something about the order, or something else that you have to keep secret?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not stupid Hermione. If that had happened, I left myself the option of telling him that I couldn't answer that question because it was something that I had to keep secret. It would have been the truth, so it wouldn't have broken the oath."

"Come on guys," said Ron, "we have double potions with the greasy git first thing, and I don't want to give him an excuse to take points away from us for being thirty seconds late."

_**Great Hall, One Week Later**_

"Good morning Harry." Said Hermione sleepily, "sleep well?" "Not really, I was up most of the night. I guess I just couldn't wait till this morning when the mail arrived and Umbridge finds out what I've done."

"Yeah, about that Harry," Hermione replied, "How is she going to find out? I mean nobody can get The Quibbler delivered to them without being expelled?"

Harry smiled, "After she officially banned the paper, I asked Luna to write to her father and send Umbridge a complementary copy when it came out. I want to make sure she sees it first thing so her whole day is ruined."

Hermione looked up at the ceiling as owl after owl started to fly into the hall delivering the morning mail. "I think you're about to get your wish."

Harry watched as the owls started to deliver they're letters and packages to the students in the hall when he noticed a large barn owl heading towards the staff table. "Here we go." he said.

The owl swooped down low and dropped a rolled up package right on top of Umbridge's head where it bounced once and landed in her tea, which of course went all over her. Sputtering, she picked up the roll and opened it.

Despite the distance, Harry could see that Umbridge was turning a shade of puce that would have put Vernon Dursley to shame.

**"MISTER POTTER!" **she screeched**, "GET UP HERE THIS MINUTE!"**

Suppressing a grin, Harry got up from the table and taking his time, started walking towards Umbridge.

When he was in front of her, she slammed the magazine down on the table in front of him and yelled "WHAT IS THIS!"

Harry looked at the magazine for a few moments and replied in a calm voice "That appears to be a copy of The Quibbler Professor."

"Not that, THIS!" she said, poking her stubby finger at the headline four times.

Harry looked again at the front of the Quibbler, at the headline:

**EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW**

**20 QUESTIONS WITH HARRY POTTER**

Harry Potter answers questions his life, about the Dark Lord, his opinions about the Ministry, life at Hogwarts, and his plans for the future.

"Oh that. That's an interview that I gave to Xeno Lovegood, the owner of the Quibbler. Why? Is something wrong Professor?"

Umbridge, shaking with fury said "I have told you before Mr. Potter that you are not to spread these lies. I have also told you that you are banned from further trips to Hogsmead, so how did you give this interview?"

Harry looked at Umbridge, and in his most innocent sounding voice replied "I'm sorry Professor, but I gave that interview to Mr. Lovegood the same day I talked to Miss Skeeter. We went up to a private room in the Hogs Head about an hour after my first interview."

"If you gave this interview that same day, then why wasn't in the same edition?" Unbridge demanded.

Harry, again with a complete look of innocence, replied "Actually Professor, Mr. Lovegood did say something about an important story on a Wrackspurts infestation that he wanted to get out to the public…...or was it a Heliopath infestation?" Harry paused for a moment, enjoying the look of fury on Umbridge's face. "I don't really remember but it was one of them. In any event, he told me there wasn't enough room in that edition for both interviews so he was going to publish the one with Miss Skeeter first and then the 20 questions one in the next edition. I must have forgotten to tell you Professor, I'm sorry."

"That will be another fifty points from Gryffindor and another week's worth of detentions Mr. Potter!"

"Excuse me Dolores," said a voice from behind Umbridge, "I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying to Mr. Potter, and I feel obliged to point out that since you have already punished him for talking to a reporter on his last Hogsmead outing, you cannot do so again."

Umbridge looked up at McGonagall angrily and said "I am the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, appointed by the Ministry of Magic, and I have full authority to punish _any _student, any way I choose Professor."

"You may be the High Inquisitor Delores, but you do not have the authority to circumvent or ignore the Hogwarts by-laws, which by the way state that no student may be punished more than once for the same offence. I should also point out that these by-laws were acknowledged as absolute by the Ministry over 500 years ago. Even the Minister of Magic does not have the authority to alter them."

Umbridge turned a shade of puce that would have put uncle Vernon to shame and then stormed off without a word.

*Quote taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Copyright 2003, J.K. Rowling

So, what does everyone think? (at least what do the people who read it think?) :)**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Interview

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna met later that night in the Room of Requirement as they want some privacy to read their _illegal _copy of the Quibbler. Hermione opened it and started to read it out loud:

"Last issue, we at the Quibbler were proud to present to our readers an exclusive interview with Harry Potter by renowned journalist Rita Skeeter."

Hermione paused and huffed "Renowned my arse! That woman is an affront to real journalists everywhere."

"I know Hermione, I know." Harry began, "but what did you expect him to say? We published an interview with Harry Potter by the biggest hack in wizarding journalism?"

Hermione remained silent.

"He had to at least appear respectful. I mean after all, he was publishing her work in his paper wasn't he?"

Hermione didn't say anything to this but continued reading.

"In this issue, we present a second interview in which Mr. Potter talks candidly about his life growing up, his parents, and his life at Hogwarts. He also opens up about his Godfather, (accused murderer Sirius Black) as well as his side of the obvious smear campaign which has been instigated by the Daily Prophet.

Before this interview began, Mr. Potter asked me to accept a Wizarding oath on his magic from him, swearing that he will tell the truth. I was hesitant because of the damage an oath like that could cause to a persons magic. Even a little slip could cause one to be rendered a squib. But I agreed at his insistence.

One other thing we should mention about this interview is that Mr. Potter routinely uses You Know Who's real name when he is talking about him. As we know that this upsets most people, we will not be writing it in the paper.

However, with Mr. Potter's permission we have changed it to "LV" Other than this edit, the entire interview is being printed verbatim."

ZL: "Welcome Mr. Potter. Thank you for agreeing to do this."

HP: "I glad to be here Mr. Lovegood, and please, call me Harry."

ZL: (1) "Alright Harry, I guess we should begin by asking you the question that everyone wants to know about you. How did you survive being hit with a killing curse when you were only a year and a half old?"

HP: "The night (LV) broke in our house to kill me, he kept telling my mother to get out of the way. He actually gave her 2 or 3 chances to do it but all she kept saying was to take her, to kill her instead. Why he didn't just kill her outright I don't know. I don't think anyone does except (LV.) But eventually he did kill her, and then tried to kill me. What I know now is that when my mother tried to sacrifice herself to save me, she invoked ancient protective magic. Magic that can only come from a parent who is willing gives their lives to protect their child. It's this magic that caused (LV) killing curse to rebound back on him."

ZL: (2) "Do you remember anything at all of your parents Harry?"

HP: "Well, when I was growing up I had dreams now and then about a green flash of light, but never anything about my parents. I never even saw a picture of them till I came to Hogwarts. However, when ever a dementor gets too close to me I can hear my father telling my mother to take me and hide and then my mother pleading with (LV) to kill her and leave me. That's the only memory's I have of hearing their voices."

ZL: "I'm sorry Harry. No one should have to have memories like that."

HP: "Thank you, but it's not you fault. It's not anybody's fault except (LV)"

ZL: (3) "So where did you grow up after James and Lilly Potter were killed? You just seemed to drop off the face of the earth."

HP: "I was sent to live with my aunt Petunia, my uncle Vernon, and my cousin Dudley. Aunt Petunia was my mother's sister."

ZL: (4) "They're muggles aren't they? What was it like growing up with them?"

HP: "Awful. They were, and still are horrible people. They treated me….well, most house elves are treated better. They hate magic and everything to do with it, and consider all witches and wizards to be freaks. When I was younger, I used to dream about someone coming and taking me away from them."

ZL: "There are many in the wizarding community that say that muggles shouldn't be allowed to raise magical children, that they should be taken away from them and the muggle parents obliviated. Do you agree with this."

HP: " No, that's not the answer. I don't want to give people the wrong impression about muggles. There are good muggles and there are bad ones. Just like there and good witches and wizards as well as bad ones. You can't judge a whole group of people by the actions of a small number of them."

ZL: "Very well put Harry. I wish more people were more opened minded like this."

HP: "Well it's the truth, despite what some narrow bigots want to think.

ZL: (5) "Did you have a lot of muggle friends growing up?"

HP: "No. Any time someone started to be friends with me Dudley and his gang threatened to beat them up. I think it was because he was so insecure. He couldn't feel like he was worth anything unless he made my life miserable."

ZL: "So your aunt and uncle treated him badly as well?"

HP: "Oh no. He was their little prince. There was nothing he could do that was wrong. I even had to make sure that he got better grades than me in primary school because they couldn't have that freaky Harry Potter showing up their little Dudders. I only made friends when I came to Hogwarts."

ZL: (6) "What did you think when you saw Hogwarts for the first time?"

HP: "It was like stepping into a story book. I could hardly breath at the sight of it. I still look up at the castle sometimes as I'm coming back from Hogsmead with a sense of wonder and amazement."

ZL: (7) "Who is your most favorite and least favorite professor?"

HP: "Well, they're mostly all excellent at their subjects. I won't say who my _least _favorite is because I have to be it that professor's class and get marks from them, also they're not here to defend themselves. As for who my most favorite is, that would be Professor McGonagal. She's the head of Gryffindor House and the Transfiguration Professor."

ZL: "She wouldn't be your favorite because she's your head of house would she?"

HP: "No, it's because she's easily one of the best Transfiguration Masters in all of Europe. Some people don't like her, and I admit she can come across as very stern. But that's a side of her you only see when you start messing about in her class or don't try. One of my friends, who's name I won't mention because I don't want to embarrass them, has a lot of difficulty in Transfiguration, but they really try to get the spells she's trying to teach. Because of this she doesn't lose her patience with them, unlike some others. There are just some people who are born to teach and she's one of them.

ZL: (8) "What's your favorite subject?"

HP: "Defense Against the Dark Arts, no question. Even if these times weren't so bad, it's easily the most important subject we can learn. Everything else is meaningless if you don't know how to protect yourself."

ZL: "My research shows that you've had 5 different DADA Professors in as many years. Why do you think that is, and what did you think of their teaching?"

(At this point Mr. Potter pauses for the first time before answering.)

HP: "My first year DADA Professor, Professor Quirrell, used to stutter all the time, and as we found out at the end of term, he had (LV) sticking out the back of his head…."

ZL: "Excuse me, sticking out of the back of his head?"

HP: "Yes. (LV) essence, for lack of a better word, had apparently run into Quirrell in Eastern Europe the summer before and possessed him. He died when (LV) didn't have any more use for him and left his body.

Our second year Professor, Professor Lockhart….."

(Mr. Potter again pauses.)

ZL: "Was Professor Lockhart in fact Gilderoy Lockhart?"

HP: "That's him. The one and only, and you can thank Merlin for that, was the biggest ponce I've ever had the misfortune to meet."

ZL: "I thought Gilderoy Lockhart was a master of defense? He's an honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League. He won the Order of Merlin Third Class. I would think that there'd be no one better to teach DADA?"

HP: "One would think that wouldn't you? No. He was an pompous prat who was only interested in getting his name in the paper so he could sell more books about his "DARING ADVENTURES.

He didn't know a thing about the dark arts. In fact the only complex spell he _could _perform correctly were memory charms. In fact that's how he did all the things he claimed in his books. He'd track down the witches and wizards who's actually done the things he claimed to do, erase their memory of the events, (after getting the details of what they did of course) and then claim he did it in his books. The man was a fraud through and through."

ZL: "Can you give us some examples?"

HP: "Well, on our first day in his class, he gave us a small test. Nine pages of small test in fact. Not about the dark arts to see what we knew, so he'd know what to teach us. No, they were all about him. What was his favorite color? What was his secret ambition? What would be the ideal give for him on his birthday? Rubbish like that. It just went on and on and on. I think there was something like one-hundred question in total.

Another time he got permission to start a dueling club, and chose Professor Snape as his assistant. He told us he was going to demonstrate how to disarm your opponent in a duel."

(Mr. Potter starts smiling at this point)

HP: "It didn't go as he planed. He started out by making all sorts or wild arm movements, but before he could say anything, Professor Snape simply raised his wand and said "Expelliarmus" and Lockhart flew off the stage backwards without his wand.

It would be really funny if it weren't so sad."

ZL: "I understand he's currently in St. Mungo's Long Term Spell Damage Ward. Do you know what happened to him?"

HP: "Near the end of term, myself and another student found out about his secret, and confronted him about it. He admitted the truth finally but then tried to memory charm both of us. I disarmed him, but he managed to get a hold of my friends wand, and tried the memory charm again. Fortunatly, the wand he was using, or trying to use had been broken and was being held together with Spellotape. The spell backfired on him and erased his entire memory.

The only thing he remembered was how to do was walk, talk, and wipe his ar…."

ZL: "Thank you Harry. Please try to remember, this IS a family paper.

What about your third year teacher, Professor Lupin? He's a werewolf is he not? Weren't you worried about his condition endangering you and your classmates?"

HP: "Professor Lupin was the ONLY DADA Professor I've had that's known what he was doing. As for dangerous, with one exception,"

(At this point Mr. Potter names someone he asks me not to mention by name in this interview.)

HP: "He is the gentlest soul I have ever met in my life. Also, he was taking Wolfsbane all term. So even if a student did come across him when he was transformed, they would have been perfectly safe."

ZL: "But isn't a werewolf still capable of passing on their disease even if they've taken Wolfsbane?"

HP: "Yes. Even with the Wolfsbane, if they bite someone they'll still pass the condition on. But people have to understand something. A werewolf who transforms without Wolfsbane is a completely predatorily animal. They have no control. Wolfsbane gives them back that control. They know who and what they are. Besides, most people who suffer from lycanthrope would never inflict it willingly on another person because they know all too well what they go through every month.

Plus there's the way most people in the Wizarding world treat them, like dirt."

ZL: "That brings us to Alastor Moody. Considered one of the best Aurors the Ministry ever had. What could have been wrong with him?"

HP: "Well, here's the problem. The _person _who taught DADA last year was actually a decent teacher, and we all learned a lot from him. But he was NOT Alastor Moody. He was in fact an escaped Death Eater named Barty Crouch Jr. who had been broken out of Azkaban Prison by his father, Barty Crouch Sr. I spoke about him in depth in my last interview with Miss Skeeter."

ZL: "There was a rumor, unconfirmed of course, that he actually taught the dark arts in his class, and that he had Headmaster Dumbledore's permission to do so. Can you shed some light on this?"

HP: "He didn't _teach_ the dark arts in class, though he did demonstrate all three of the unforgivables, as well as put all of us under the Imperius curse.

As to Headmaster Dumbledore, he had given his permission for Moody to discuss the unforgivables earlier than what would be usual in his class. But he never gave his permission to demonstrate them. Let alone actually putting one on a student."

ZL: "How do you know this Harry?"

HP: "I asked him after the events at the end of last year. He's sometimes refused to answer my questions, but he's never lied to me, and I don't believe he did then."

ZL: "You said earlier that Professor Lupin was the ONLY Defense teacher that was any good. What about your current Professor? She was appointed by the Ministry. Surely she must know what she's doing?"

(Again, another pause from Mr. Potter, who then began slowly. Choosing his words very carefully.)

HP: "Professor Umbridge has had us reading "Defensive Magical Theory" by Wilbert Slinkhard as the class book…..and that's all. We are not allowed to practice the spells in class. Just read the book. "

ZL: "Isn'tthe whole point of taking DADA to learn how to practice defensive spells so you will know how to actually use them if you need them later in life?"

HP: "That's funny you know. A friend of mind asked Professor Umbridge almost the exact same question, and you know what they were told?"

ZL: "No Harry, what?"

HP: "They were told that as they were not a quote: "Ministry-trained educational expert", that they "not qualified to decide what the whole point of any class is." End quote."

ZL: "And what do you think?"

HP: "Well, I'm not a Ministry-trained expert either, so I won't comment. But if anyone is interested in what Mr. Slinkhard says in his book, and what is being taught by Professor Umbridge, all they have to do is go to Flourish and Blotts and pick up a copy of his book. They have tons of them in the discount section…..for some reason, and they can judge for themselves."

ZL: (9)"Is it true quidditch is one of your favorite sports?"

HP: "Yes. Next to being able to do magic, it's probably the best thing about the wizarding world."

ZL: "What position do you play on the team?"

HP: "I've been the seeker for the Gryffindor House team since first year."

ZL: "First year? I thought first years aren't allowed to play on the house teams?"

HP: "No, there's nothing in the school rules that says they can't. It's just that most first years are still learning to sit on a broom, never mind having the flying skills to be able to hold their own in a match."

ZL: "Do you think being Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, had any part is you getting on the team?"

HP: 'Merlin I hate the name 'Boy Who Lived'. But to answer your question, you don't know Oliver Wood. He was the team Captain my first year, and he wouldn't have let Prince William on the team unless he could play well.

No, I just have a gift for flying. It's no different than someone else having a gift for transfiguration, or potions, or something else. In truth, I'm no better than any other student."

ZL: (10)"Well now we come to the question I'm sure you've been dreading the entire interview: Does Harry Potter have a girlfriend."

(Mr. Potter turned slightly red at this question.)

HP: "Ah…well, I am seeing someone….sort of. I mean I've started to see someone. But we've only gone out on one date. Where it's will go, I have no idea."

ZL: "Care to share the young lady's name with the readers?"

HP: "No."

ZL: (11)"Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban in your third year, to kill you by all reports. Were you frightened?"

HP: "That's a more complicated question than you know.

When Sirius escaped, I first heard about it on the muggle news. They (the muggles) were simply told that a murderer had escaped from prison and that he was considered armed and dangerous, and at that time I didn't think any more about t because I didn't know who Sirius Black was.

It was only later that I found out that he was my godfather and that he was supposed to have escaped so he could kill me, and that he believed that this would somehow bring (LV) back. And yes, when I found that out I was scared for a while, but then I started thinking about it. Black couldn't be worse than (LV), and once I had that in perspective it took the worst part of the fear away."

ZL: "What happened after that?"

HP: "I got on the Hogwarts Express as usual, and started off to school, but halfway here the train was stopped and searched by Dementors from Azkaban. I had a bad reaction to being near them and passed out."

ZL: "What did you see or hear?"

HP: "My parents being killed by (LV) "

ZL: "What happened when you got to Hogwarts?

HP: "The Headmaster announced that Dementors had been stationed all around Hogwarts, and warned the students not to give them any reason to harm them. He went on to say that they were there to protect the school from Sirius Black."

ZL: "The Headmaster put Dementors around the school?"

HP: "Oh no. He didn't want them anywhere near Hogwarts. The Minister of Magic insisted on it. In fact he wanted them to be stationed _inside_ the school as well, not just outside.

I was told he had to do some serious persuading to get Fudge to change his mind, and as it is, they still attacked a quidditch game I was playing in and caused me to fall off my broom from 100 feet up."

ZL: "Minister Fudge wanted Dementors inside Hogwarts?"

HP: "Yes he did. I mean seriously, what kind of bloody idiot would put dementors in a school full of children?"

ZL: "I don't know what to say to that Harry."

HP: "Actually Mr. Lovegood, you don't have to say anything. I've already answered my own question haven't I?"

ZL: "I've noticed that you keep referring to Black as Sirius. Is there a reason for this?"

HP: "Yes there is. Sirius Black is an innocent man. After he was arrested, he was taken to Azkaban and thrown in a cell _without_ being questioned under Veritaserum, and _without_ being given a trial. This can be confirmed by anyone, as trial records by law are public documents, and there are no trial records.

Furthermore, Sirius was also accused of being (LV) second in command, even though he doesn't have the dark mark on his arm. I believe him.

Also, there's one final thing that cements his innocence. He gave me an unbreakable vow that he did not betray my parents, that he did not kill Peter Pettigrew or the muggles, and that he was not now, nor was he ever a supporter of (LV)."

ZL: "When did he do this and why? I thought you believed him?"

HP: "I do, and did. The vow was Sirius's idea so that if I ever gave an interview, or was questioned under Veritaserum, I could tell them honestly that he had made the vow."

ZL: "Do you know where he is now?"

HP: "No, I have no idea where Sirius is right now. I just hope he's safe, because I want him back."

ZL: "So if Black is innocent, then who betrayed your parents?"

HP: "Pettigrew did. You see, Sirius was supposed to be my parents secret keeper when they hid their house with the Fidelius Charm. But Sirius had the idea to switch secret keepers at the last moment as a ruse. He figured that nobody would ever imagine that Pettigrew would be the secret keeper, and that the Death Eaters would come after him instead.

It was a good plan but it didn't work out the way he intended. Pettigrew was the traitor, and this is something that haunts Sirius, and that he blames himself for to this day."

ZL: "Did you tell the Ministry all this?"

HP: "Of course. In fact I told Minister Fudge himself. But I was 13 years old at the time and Fudge was told that I and the two friends that were with me, and also saw what took place had obviously been confunded by Sirius. Plus I guess he figured that there was nothing that 3 13 year old wizards could possibly know that he, the Minister of Magic didn't. So he ignored our statements."

ZL: "Amazing. What happened to Pettigrew?"

HP: "He escaped. He's an unregistered Animagus. He can turn into a rat, and he managed to get away and run into the forbidden forest when the dementors attacked Sirius and I on the school grounds. We were going to bring him back to the castle and turn him into the Aurors so that Sirius could get a trial and be cleared. But that wasn't to be."

ZL: (12)"We've already touched on this briefly, but what do you think of Minister Fudge and his Government?"

HP: "As I said before, he's an idiot, and the only thing he cares about is being Minister of Magic. Our world could burn, but as long as he had the top chair, he'd be happy."

"ZL: "That's a rather strong statement Harry. Care to elaborate?"

HP: "We told him about Sirius, and he ignored us. Too disruptive to his little world I guess. Professor Dumbledore and I both told him at the end of last year that (LV) had returned, and he did was give us one of his famous "Preposterous" statements.

He then accused us of making this all up to try and destabilize his Government so that Dumbledore could become Minister, which is probably the stupidest thing he's ever said, and that's saying a lot.

He forgets that Professor Dumbledore has already been asked three times to be Minister, and three times he's refused.

If he wanted to be Minister of Magic, he would be already."

ZL: "Do you think he'll ever admit he's wrong?"

HP: "No. Until (LV) makes an appearance in front witnesses, Fudge will go around with his head shoved up his ar…backside, and keep telling people that we're lying or that were both crazy."

ZL: "When do you think He Who Must Not Be Named will appear?"

HP: "I have no idea. (LV) is many things, but stupid isn't one of them. Given Fudge's position, he'll likely continue to lay low, rebuilding his forces until he's ready to strike."

ZL: (13)"Shortly before term started, you were accused of using underage magic outside of school. Is this true?"

HP: "Yes it is. I was walking back to the house with my cousin Dudley, when the two of us were attacked by dementors. I had to use the Patronus Charm to ward them off."

ZL: "The Patronus Charm? Isn't that charm beyond NEWT level?"

HP: "Yes it is. I was taught the charm by Professor Lupin because of my reaction to the Dementors in 3rd year. He wanted me to be able to protect myself."

ZL: "I can't even do that charm, and you're fifteen?"

HP: "Yes sir."

ZL. "You continue to amaze me Harry. What happened after you chased the dementors away?"

HP: "I received a owl from Improper Use of Magic Office saying that I was expelled from Hogwarts and that Ministry representatives would be coming my residence shortly to destroy my wand."

ZL: "That seems rather extreme."

HP: "Yes, it seems that the Minister conveniently forgot that he didn't have the authority to either expel me or have my wand snapped until AFTER charges had been proven."

ZL: "You think Minister Fudge was behind it?"

HP: "Definitely. I can't prove it, and neither can Professor Dumbledore, but I'd be willing to bet my trust fund that he was.

Also, you have to remember, this was the Ministry of Magic. The same Ministry that threw my Godfather, the head of an Ancient and Nobel house into Azkaban with a trial. Why should I have been surprised that they ignored inconvenient laws and treat me any different?"

Anyhow, about 20 minutes later I got another owl from the Ministry saying that after discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts, I was not expelled but suspended, and that I could keep my wand. But that I had to go to a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry about the matter."

ZL: "What happened at that hearing?"

HP: "I was escorted to the hearing by a friend that works there and we found out that rather than have the hearing at the Improper Use of Magic Office as is the norm, for some reason I was being tried in Courtroom Ten in front of the entire Wizengamot. With, of course Fudge as the Judge."

(At this point Mr. Potter began to laugh, and I asked him why)

HP: "I'm sorry Mr. Lovegood. It was an unintentional joke. Fudge the Judge."

ZL: "Obviously you were acquitted, or you wouldn't be here. But how?"

HP: "I finally got out that my cousin and I were attacked by dementors, and Professor Dumbledore found a witness to the event. A squib that lives in my neighborhood and who had seen what happened. But even with that, it was close. Fudge was _not_ happy. He went so red I thought he was going to have a stroke."

ZL: (14)"I didn't ask before, but what did you do with your 1000 galleon prize for winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

HP: "I tried to give it to Mr. & Mrs. Diggory. I didn't need it, and besides, I felt Cedric deserved it more than I did. But they refused. So I gave it to a couple of young entrepreneurs that want to start a worthwhile business."

ZL: "Any hints as to who they are?"

HP: "Not at this time. I have my reasons for not wanting people to know I gave them the startup money."

ZL: (15)"One thing I've been wondering personally, is why you keep referring to He Who Must Not Be Named by his name? Most people are startled when they hear it and some even scream. Aren't you frightened by saying it?"

HP: "Not in the slightest. Everyone should say his name instead of calling him He Who Must Not Be Named or The Dark Lord or Lord Thingy or whatever.

It's just a name. In fact, it's a made up name. His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. It's an anagram. If you re-arrange all the letters in his name it spells "I Am Lord Voldemort" And I'd like you to print his name this once so that people will be able to do the re-arranging themselves, so they'll know.

He invented a name that he hoped would strike fear into everyone. So much so that they were afraid to even say it, and in that I admit he succeeded.

But as to your original question. I didn't grow up knowing about (LV) and as such I didn't have any fear of his name when I first heard it, and I thought it was stupid to be afraid of a name. However I did start seeing peoples reaction when they heard it and I decided to switch to the He Who Much Not Be Named thing. But One day in my first year, a very wise wizard heard me say He Who Must Not Be Named and he gave me the best piece of advice I've even been given.

He told me: "Call him (LV), Harry. Always use the proper name for

things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself."

Since that day I've always called him (LV). He killed my parents, and I will name him."

ZL: (16)"Are you scared of He Who Must Not Be Named?"

HP: "Yes. I'd be a fool not to be. He's an extremely powerful and intelligent wizard. But That's all he is, a wizard. He's not a God."

ZL: (17)"What do you think about the Legend of The Boy Who Lived?"

HP: "Utter bollocks! I'm sorry Mr. Lovegood, I know I told you I'd watch my language, but that's what it is. There were only four people in the house that Halloween night. Two of them, my parents, are dead. I'm the third, and (LV) was the forth.

This is the first time I've ever talked about what happened to an writer of any kind, and somehow I don't think (LV) has given any interviews either. So everyone who's written a book about me or about that night that night, is guessing."

ZL: (18)"You've been accused in the past of using dark magic. Is there any truth to these stories?"

HP: "No. Not if you mean any of the spells that the Ministry classifies as dark."

ZL: "That's a rather cryptic statement to make Harry. Could you elaborate?"

HP: "I figured that would happen if I said that. Alright, this is probably the best way to explain it. Magic in my opinion is neither dark or light. Magic is magic. It's what you do with it that makes it dark or light.

Consider this. The Avada Kedavra curse is considered the darkest curse in our world. Unblockable, it always kills. However, if I disarmed you and used a Wingardium Leviosa to levitate you over the edge of a cliff and then canceled the spell, you fall to your death.

So what's the difference? You'd still be dead regardless of which spell I used. You see, it should be the intent of the witch or wizard, not the spell used.

The two "darkest" curses in existence were both originally developed for good. Avada Kedavra was originally developed because to this day, it is the only spell that will allow a single witch or wizard to kill a dragon.

And Crucio was originally invented by medi-wizards to try and save people from heart attacks, but it was too powerful. Muggle healers use the same principal to re-start a stopped heart. Only they use the shock of electricity to do it.

As for the Imperius Curse, you can use it to make someone do something horrible, or stop someone from jumping off a high building and killing themselves.

Witches and wizards should be judged by what they intended to do, not by the spell they used to do it."

ZL: (19) "What do you think about the Ministry getting involved in the running of Hogwarts?"

HP: "Bad idea. Hogwarts has gotten along just fine for 1000 years, and now Fudge decides that he knows better than the Four Founders and a millennium or history. Like I said before. He's an idiot."

ZL: (20) "Finally Harry, you've spoken about him earlier in this interview in many places, but what are your thoughts about Albus Dumbledore?"

HP: "I could say that he was the greatest wizard since Merlin. Easily the most powerful wizard I've ever met, as well as the kindest. But just saying that would do him a great injustice.

You know, I never knew my grandfather Mr. Lovegood. But if I could have met him, I'd like to think that he would be exactly like Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

ZL: "Thank you Harry."

HP: "Thank you Sir.

* * *

A/N So this the end of chapter 2. Comments? **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fallout**

**There was much talk during the next few days following Harry's interview, with most of the students just speaking in whispers. Most seemed to be afraid of getting on Umbridges bad side. But a few did ask him about it directly.**

**Mostly is was "Did you really…." and "Is your Godfather really Sirius…."**

**The big surprise didn't come however till the end of the week when he received a note during breakfast from Professor Dumbledore.**

_**Dear Harry.**_

_**Please come to my office as soon as possible. I have some news that you should hear firsthand.**_

_**A.P.W.B.D.**_

_**P.S. I like cockroach clusters.**_

**Harry finished his eggs and then turned to Hermione. "What do we have first period Hermione?" "Charms." She replied without looking at her schedule.**

**"Good. Could you tell Professor Flitwick I may be late. Dumbledore asked me to come to his office first thing, and I don't know how long I'll be." She nodded. "And that if I **_**am **_**late I'll get a note from the Headmaster."**

**"Of course Harry. Did Professor Dumbledore say what he wanted to see you about?" Harry shook his head, "No, he just said he had some information that I should hear firsthand."**

**"Well you better get going then. The sooner you get there, the sooner you'll be back, and the less class time you'll miss. Don't forget we've got our O.W.L.'s this year."**

**Harry smiled. "With you to remind me, how could I ever forget?"**

**Harry got up from the table and started off to Dumbledore's office. Halfway there he passed Umbridges office and just managed to duck behind a suite of armor without her seeing him. He noticed she looked extremely upset about something. **

**When he got to the Headmasters office, he said "Cockroach Cluster" to the gargoyle guarding the door and it immediately leaped aside and allowed him to enter. He stepped onto the revolving staircase and soon found himself at Dumbledore's door. He knocked quietly.**

**"Enter." Came the reply from within.**

**Harry opened the door and with into the office. Dumbledore was standing next to his desk stroking Fawks head. Fawks let out a trill when he saw Harry.**

**"Ah, Harry. Thank you for coming. Have a seat my boy."**

**"Thank you Sir." and sat down in front of his desk.**

**"I suppose you're wondering why I asked to see you this morning?"**

**"Yes Sir I was. You said you had something to tell me?"**

**"Yes indeed. It has to do with the interview you gave last week."**

**Harry gulped. "Oh that….so….how much trouble am I in for it?"**

**"Oh no Harry. You misunderstood. You are not in any trouble. Cornelius on the other hand, is in a great deal of trouble. You're interview, and fact that you gave it under a wizarding vow has stirred up more trouble than you could possibly imagine. Cornelius can no longer say you're lying or that you are mentally unstable. Worse, for him anyway, is that everyone in the Wizarding world now knows it. There was a vote of non confidence called last night in the Wizengamot, and the minister has been sacked. Amelia Bones was then appointed temporary Minister of Magic until elections can be held in about a months time."**

**Harry looked at Dumbledore, shocked. "Sacked?"**

**"And it gets worse. Amelia's first action as Minister was to order an investigation into Cornelius's actions for the past year. She wants him investigated for dereliction of duty, corruption, bribery, gross incompetence, and whether or not he knew Voldemort was indeed back, or if he just didn't want to believe it, and for his sake I hope that's the case."**

**"Why Sir? Harry asked. "Doesn't he deserve everything he gets after all he tried to do to the both of us this summer. After Umbridge?"**

**"Harry, Cornelius is not a bad person. Not truly. Yes he made mistakes, and yes he cares more about the idea of being Minister of Magic than actually doing the job, and to that end he did everything in his power to silence what he saw as a threat to his position. But he doesn't deserve to die."**

**"What do you mean die? Surely the worst he'll get is Azkaban?"**

**"Only if the investigation finds that he didn't actually know Voldemort was back. Otherwise he'll likely find himself facing charges of high treason, and that is one of the few crimes, when committed by the Minister of Magic or the highest Ministry officials, that still carries the death penalty in our world."**

**"I didn't know that. I thought the worst they could do was chuck you in Azkaban for life."**

**"The penalty only applies to three people. The Minister of Magic. The head of Magical Law Enforcement, and the Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot."**

**"So that means you could also be subject to death if….if.."**

**"Yes. Were I convicted of high treason, it would cost me my life."**

**Harry looked shocked, and started to say something. But Dumbledore cut him off.**

**"You must remember Harry, that these laws were made when the Ministry was founded. They were put in place to help ensure that the people whose job it was to serve and protect the people did so. To that end, it was made so the law could never be changed."**

**"What does the law prescribe Sir, the veil?"**

**"Alas no. If Cornelius is charged and convicted of high treason, he will be taken and publicly be-headed, then have his head put on a spear in Diagon Alley as a reminder, and as a warning to all Ministers that come after. It is something that hasn't happened in over 400 hundred years."**

**Harry gulped. "So what happens now? At Hogwarts I mean?"**

**"Well Amelia has dissolved the position of High Inquisitor, and rescinded all of Delores decrees. She has also recalled her to the Ministry as she will be part of the investigation into Cornelius's activities."**

**Harry smiled. "Guess that's why she looked so upset when I saw her coming out of her office on my way here."**

**"Of course that does leave me with a major problem."**

**"Sir?"**

**"Finding a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. "**

**"Maybe Professor Lupin could be brought back? Or maybe an Auror like Tonks could be spared?"**

**"Rest assured my boy I will find someone suitable."**

**"Just as long as it isn't Snape."**

**"Professor Snape Harry, and no I wont do that to you. At least not **_**this**_** year."**

**Dumbledore said ominously. **

**"This year? What about next…"**

**"Oh look at the time," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. "You had best be off to class. I wouldn't want to worry Miss Granger that you won't be able to learn enough to pass your O.W.L.'s this year would I?" **

**Harry chuckled. "No Sir. She would be quite upset with you and me. Thank you for letting me know what was happening."**

**"Not at all Harry. You had every right to know what was happening. Also, don't worry yourself about Cornelius's fate. You did what you had to do, and sadly, you were the only one who could."**

**"That's the story of my life." Harry said sadly. "Have a good day Sir." And left Dumbledore's office.**

**The next few months went by in a blur for Harry. Fudge's fall from grace, all of which was reported in detail in the Prophet, Voldemort's return, as well as the shocking news that Sirius Black never got a trial, all came to a head one morning with the arrival of the Daily Prompted.**

**FUDGE AND UMBRIDGE CONVICTED.**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_**Former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was convicted yesterday of corruption, bribery, and dereliction of duty. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban.**_

_**In a separate case, former Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, and former High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, Delores Umbridge was convicted of two counts of attempted murder of an underage wizard and an underage muggle.**_

_**She was sentenced to 60 years in Azkaban. **_

_**Umbridge admitted under Veritaserum that she had ordered two dementors to attack and kiss Harry Potter because he was spreading lies and becoming a problem for Minister Fudge. She also confirmed that Fudge didn't know beforehand that she did it. **_

_**As she was being dragged from the courtroom, she could be heard screaming that she did it "for the greater good."**_

**The story though that Harry was waiting for, came a week, later:**

**SIRIUS BLACK CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES.**

_**By Rodney Callbright**_

_**Accused mass murderer Sirius Black was cleared today of all charges stemming from the murders of thirteen people in muggle London and of betraying James and Lilly Potter to he who must not be named in October of 1981.**_

_**Black, was believed to have been the Potters secret keeper for the Fidelius charm they had used to protect their home. This turned out not to be he case.**_

_**The true secret keeper, was in fact, Peter Pettigrew. Former friend, and unknown to Black and both Potters, a Death Eater. **_

_**Mr. Black said in testimony that after he arrived at the Potter house and found them dead, he know that Pettigrew had betrayed them, and so went after him. He cornered Pettigrew in muggle London, but before he could curse him, Pettigrew blew up the street behind him, hitting a gas pipe and killing twelve innocent muggles. He then escaped in his animagus form of a rat. He whereabouts remain unknown.**_

_**Mr. Black was given compensation of 100,000 Galleons and an official apology from the Ministry.**_

_**When asked what he planed to do when he left. Mr. Black said, "I'm going to keep my promise to James and Lilly and look after my Godson. He's the most important thing."**_

**Harry put down the paper smiling. He would finally get to be with Sirius. He wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's ever again. **

**Sure there was still the specter of Voldemort lurking over the horizon, and in time he would deal with him, but for now. For right now. Life was good.**

**And to think, all it took was one little interview.**

**The End**


End file.
